Quest of 4
by Team Leo for the win
Summary: The giant war has ended and there is a new prophecy. The 7 safely returned. There are 4 new demigods who take part in the prophecy of 4
1. Chapter 1

Grace POV

I pretend to be sleeping. At 12 o'clock midnight, I slip out of my house and run. They don't want me. I have bag full of food and water bottles. Yesterday I got a sign from my real mother, Athena, that I am a demigod and I am to go to Camp Half-Blood where my half sister, Annabeth, is going to meet me. She said the camp has been notified that I will be there. I follow her directions. 'Meet a satyr at the museum of Natural History in Washington D.C. and say the code.'

I see the bridge toward D.C. and quickly walk across it. Trying my best to look like someone who needs to find gas for their broken down car.

"What ya doin out here so early, girl?" says a random old lady.

"I need to look for a gas station. My moms car broke down," I replied.

The old lady looks at me weird and then drives away. I notice the sun starts to rising and realize it must be about 5:40. The Natural History museum is at least 5 blocks away.

As I arrive I see a boy in crutches with an afro. He is wearing sunglasses, jeans, and an orange t-shirt with greek writing on it. I walk over to him.

"Are you the owner of the strawberry business?" I asked

"Yes," he says " now come with me."

He leads me over to the white van.

The driver is looks like a surfer dude except that he has blue eyes all over his body.

Despite the night I have no desire to sleep. I look out my window and watch as the van moves to Camp Half-Blood.

I blackout after a few minutes. My dreams are as weird as always. I walk on a field that obviously had a very recent battle. I see a few purple ghosts and they glare at me and turn invisible. Giant eagles pick up every piece of gold armor/weapons they can find. The scene changes and I see a pit. So dark I don't even know how far down it is. A boy with black hair and a blonde haired girl with a dagger at her side are trying to pull a satyr away from the pit.

"Wake up," says the satyr "We're here.'

My half sister Annabeth is waiting for me at the top of the hill with a boy with sea green eyes and black hair.

"Welcome, Grace," she says "to Camp Half-Blood."

The boy Annabeth is with smiles at me. I smile back at him.

"Hi, Grace," he says "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Hello," I reply.

"Come on, we'll show you around camp," says Annabeth.

I follow them to the top of the hill and gasp a what an amazing view it is.

**Give me Feed back please**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

The girls on my archery team swoon over me as I hit the bullseye on my target. I flash them my brilliant white smile and sit down. The boy on the other team looks nervous when he steps up to shoot. I don't blame him, I am really good at archery.

"Peter, you are so good,"Melissa says.

"I am, aren't I?"

The ladies giggled. I put my arm around Melissa and watch as the other girls pout.

"Don't worry you'll all get your Peter time,"I assure them.

It's only my first year at Table Turner Academy (I know weird name but a lot of the kids here have really rich parents) but I am already super popular. I have moved schools a lot and I never have any trouble fitting in.

After our victory at the archery tournament we come back to school just in time for lunch.

"Party at my house," I yell across the lunchroom "Anybody can come!"

"Even the nerds?" whispers Kaley, another one of my followers.

"Almost anybody can come!"

"Hey bro!" Jake yells across the lunchroom.

Jake is crippled but he is cool. He and I are tight. Jake wears pants all the time and is vegetarian.

"Hey J!"

We high five and he sits down in between two girls. They blush and smile. Most of the jocks come over to our table. This, folks, is what we call the popular table.

"I'm gonna go over to Kendall's table,"Jake says.

"Dude, why bother with her, she's not popular," I say.

"I know but she's nice and well she's new and needs friends," he says defensively.

He walks over to the new kid table and starts talking to her. I roll my ladies glare at Kendall. And to my surprise she glares back. Her electric blue eyes staring back fiercely. She catches my surprised look and smiles. Mockingly.

The lunchroom grows quiet. Everyone looks back and forth between us and Kendall.

Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting here.

* * *

**REVIEWEY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall

This is fun. Having a staredown with the 'popular' kids. Peter 'the blonde haired wonder' tries hard to make me look away. I smirk at him. Peter's followers come over to my table.

"You need to stop," one growls at me.

"Yeah, because I am sooo scared of you," I reply sarcastically.

"Ladies, please don't do this,"Jake pleads

"But she's so…" one starts but then noticing Jakes puppy dog eyes and stops.

They walk back to their table (probably rolling their eyes) and start talking like nothing ever happened.

I listen for a little bit longer and then turn away. Jake looks around with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing?" he replies

I give him a look and he smiles. Even though I know something's up I drop it. Jake sniffs the air and gets that worried look again.

_Bang!_ Everyone in the cafeteria stops. For a few minutes everything is silent and a huge black dog about the size of a rhino come crashing in.

"Hellhound!" I heard Jake say.

"What?"

"Kendall, follow me! Peter!"

We both follow him. Peter and I struggle to keep up. How can someone crippled run so fast? We run down the hallway.

Jake whistles and three pegasi come flying from the sky. Amazed I look at Jake. So does Peter.

"Is this real? Jake, what is going on?" Peter practically growls.

"To answer your first question, yes this real," he says "As for your second question Chiron will have to answer that."

"Who is Chi-" I start

"Get on the pegasi, we must hurry."

Reluctantly we get on our pegasi. In only a few moments we saring through the clouds. I watch the pegasus I am riding use her powerful white wings moving up and down.

Down below I see a bunch of woods, a lake, the sea. The pegasi tuck in their wings and dive down. As we descend I notice we break a barrier and suddenly I see a bunch of buildings. They look like...cabins?

"Jake, what is going on?!" I yell over the wind.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he replied**.**


End file.
